


Tried To Wash You Down With Something Strong

by descending



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending/pseuds/descending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lu Huan enters Minsook's life she doesn't know what she wants anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried To Wash You Down With Something Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: this does contain cis!girls exo (minseok, luhan, and kyungsoo) and infidelity issues.
> 
> Originally written for the [luminations](http://theluminations.livejournal.com) fic fest, but can also be found on my [livejournal](http://the-descension.livejournal.com/1063.html).

**Saturday**

Someone clangs their glass on the counter and shouts out a request for more, half of the sentence drowned out by the boom of the music and the other half a garbled mess that’s barely heard. There’s confetti all over the counter and the glass slides around dangerously before Minsook catches it right before it can plummet to the ground. 

Minsook is flustered and sweaty and blinking away drowsiness, but trying her best. It’s the end of her first week working at the new bar that opened up across town, and even though she has people helping her out along the way, it's still hard getting used to the nonstop action that goes on during her shifts. She wasn't sure whether or not this would be the job for her, since she's normally quiet and reserved, but she needed cash as soon as possible and before she knew it; she was applying and accepted soon after. 

The people don't usually linger at the bar to talk to her, often drifting back and forth only to ask for drinks or too occupied with the group they're with to bother her. There's the odd person who wants to spend an hour conversing with her, but so far, lasting conversation has been limited. Which is great because Minsook is perfectly happy mixing drinks and watching people come back for more without more than a grunt of thanks. 

For the most part, Minsook works alongside Baekhyun and Kyungsoon. Baekhyun more than makes up for the lack of conversation provided by Kyungsoon and Minsook. While Baekhyun chats animatedly to the customers, his hands swinging dangerously close to Kyungsoon's space, Minsook and Kyungsoon let him draw attention to himself as they silently grab beer and mix drinks. Occasionally, their boss Chanyeol joins them when it gets busy. Chanyeol and Baekhyun together are talkative enough to satisfy any patrons looking to talk. 

Minsook likes it so far. Even though her weekends are now spent in a dimly lit bar with poor ventilation and getting her clothes sloshed with liquor, she's glad it's something to keep her busy. 

Tonight is a busy one. A group booked one end of the bar’s floor for a personal party, some kind of party that needed confetti and streamers. The group is loud and excited, shouting at various levels and sending someone over to grab drinks more often than should be necessary. Minsook has been refilling glass after glass and balancing bottles between her fingers for the hour she's been working, only a warm up for the group who look like they're only getting into the swing of things. 

"Do you always work here?" A voice comes from the side of the bar that Minsook isn't facing. Briefly, Minsook has the sinking feeling in her gut that she's messed up someone's order and now they're back to yell at her. When she goes to look at the person the voice belongs to, it's not an intimidating person, but even the nicest looking people know how to rip defenseless employees apart. The voice belongs to a pretty woman, someone probably the around the same age as Minsook. She has the prettiest face Minsook has seen in ages, much like a hand painted doll, as if someone spent forever crafting her face to be a perfect as possible. Her short hair falls around her face in sharp, precise edges, and it gives her an edgy look, probably intended to harder up her baby-like features.

"I just started a week ago," Minsook squeaks out, already conjuring up a list of things that she could've possible screwed up.

"Well," tuts the very beautiful but possibly very angry patron, "now I have a reason to come here more often."

Wait. What?

"Wait. What?" Minsook splutters. 

"My friends drag me here all the time, but it's usually the other short, terrifying girl or that guy who won't stop cracking jokes. You're a pleasant surprise." 

Minsook doesn't know what to say. "Thank you," she mumbles. "Were you going to order a drink?" She trails off at the end hoping her subject change wasn't too abrupt or rude.

"I'm Lu Huan, by the way," the girl introduces herself, taking the way Minsook hesitated as an invitation to continue. She reaches an arm out to shake Minsook's hand. "A pleasure meeting you...?"

"Minsook," she answers. She’s not encouraging her or anything, just trying to get her to order a drink and move along.

Lu Huan grins wide, a look that makes her look predatory but still beautiful. It’s intimidating and Minsook can’t figure out exactly why. “Cute name for a cute person. I like it.” 

Minsook can feel her face getting warm, the air suddenly hot and stifling. She pulls at the collar of her shirt, hoping to alieve the feeling. “Uh. Thank you?”

The grin on Lu Huan’s face is comical, and she’s clearly enjoying how flustered Minsook looks. She’s about to say something else, a hand extended as if she’s going to reach out and touch Minsook, but she’s cut off when one of the guys from her group walks over and gets her attention, pointing and laughing at something that’s happening at one of the tables. Lu Huan starts laughing with him and sends him off with a single finger, telling him to wait a moment, before she turns back to Minsook. “I have to go back to my seat, but it was fun chatting with you, Minsook.”

Minsook doesn’t answer, still stuck on the comment about her being cute. It was just a harmless comment, nothing to dwell over, but for some reason her entire face still burns at the thought of someone she doesn’t even know taking the time to compliment her. 

 

When Lu Huan is gone and the only person at Minsook’s side of the bar is an older man who has been sipping at his drink for forever, Baekhyun slides up next to Minsook, already looking like he has something annoying to say before he even opens his mouth. "She was cute." Minsook turns only to see Baekhyun sending her a sleazy exaggerated wink,

"I mean. I guess? If you thought she was cute why didn't you talk to her instead?" Minsook rolls her eyes, ignoring him in favor of wiping away at a puddle of strong alcohol someone left behind.

Baekhyun still has that up-to-no-good look on his face, but he narrows his eyes at Minsook. "What? I'm talking about for you! She was totally staring at your boobs, man. I don't blame her either." 

"I'm not a lesbian." Minsook bites out, more force in her words than needed. She crosses her arms over her chest for extra measure. 

The grin on Baekhyun's face fades into something unpleasant, a look that Minsook has only seen when he uncovered spoiled food in his snack box. "Chill out. I never said you were. All I was saying is that a super hot babe just flirted with you and you're ignoring that fact."

"What I meant was," Minsook begins to clarify, hastily backtracking, "is that I already have a boyfriend." 

"Ok, cool." Baekhyun yawns, most likely already bored of Minsook's defensive state and ready to talk about the thrills of vodka to some willing customer. 

Minsook looks over to where Lu Huan is sitting, back with her group. She has an arm slung around another girl's neck, and they're pressed together so close, practically sitting on each other, that every time Lu Huan opens her mouth her lips graze the side of the girl's cheek. It doesn't seem to bother her, whoever she is, because one of her hands is placed high on Lu Huan's thigh, her fingers resting languidly like it's something done often. 

"And anyways, it looks like she already has a girl," Baekhyun comes back to report, probably to tell Minsook stop staring and get back to cleaning the mess someone made on the counter.

Minsook doesn't respond, doesn't know how to without making another asshole comment. She's not interested in some random girl who decided to talk to her. She has a boyfriend. It's all just curiosity. Which is totally natural. Maybe she doesn't need to stare at the curve of Lu Huan's neck as she strains to whisper in the girl's ear. Maybe she doesn't need to wonder how many other girls Lu Huan has flirted with recently, or if it's just her. Because it doesn't matter. It's just natural curiosity. Or at least that's what she tells herself when Lu Huan winks at her before the girl she's been draped over all night pulls her by the hand to leave with the rest of the group. That's definitely what she tells herself when she catches herself staring at Lu Huan's body as she leaves. It's curiosity.

 

**Friday**

"Excuse me, can I get 14 of tonight's special margaritas?"

Minsook's feet are hurting, she has a headache creeping up, and she doesn't have the patience for this right now. She turns around fast, ready to direct whoever is talking to her over to Baekhyun, but stops when she sees who it is. It's Lu Huan from the other night. She has her short hair in soft waves around her face tonight, and it looks different from the first time Minsook saw her but compliments the angles of Lu Huan's face just as well. She looks even better sober, her eyes sparkling in a way they couldn't while glazed from alcohol. 

Minsook is frozen in time, unsure of what to say to her. Obviously Lu Huan is joking, armed with a mischievous grin and taunting tilt of the head, but Minsook still feels like she should respond with something witty. 

Lu Huan starts to laugh before she can answer back, leaning her head back and opening her mouth in a cackle heard over the hum of other people around them. "You look so scared. I'm just joking, don't worry. But I will have one of those margaritas, please."

Lu Huan gets her drink but she doesn’t leave, opting to stay at the bar and talk to Minsook. She spends every second of her time sitting there to shamelessly flirt with Minsook. Minsook is out of her element, answering every compliment with a quiet thank you. She’s not against it, because it feels nice to have someone tell her flattering things, and because she knows that Lu Huan doesn’t mean any of it with malicious intent. 

Lu Huan is very entertaining, asking Minsook a lot of questions and being genuinely interested in what she has to say. At one point, Lu Huan asks to see Minsook’s phone to show her some kind of new game in the app store, but instead, she adds her number to Minsook’s phone, making sure to text herself before giving the phone back.

“Look,” Lu Huan says, “Now we’re official friends.”

“We don’t even know each other that well,” Minsook replies. 

“Well then we’ll just have to get to know each other, won’t we?” Lu Huan grins, holding up her margarita glass as if making a toast to their newfound friendship. 

Something in the back of Minsook’s head tells her that this is going to be a wild ride, but she smiles back anyways, enjoying the feeling of making a new friend.

**Wednesday**

Lu Huan thumps the back of her head on the coffee table, crying out in pain and rolling over with a hand pressed to her scalp. “Ow, fuck. Ow, ow, ow.” 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” Minsook exclaims, hovering over Lu Huan’s body to check for any other injuries. 

Lu Huan cackles from her spot on the floor, laughing so hard that tears are forming at the corners of her eyes. “I’m gonna get you back!” She wails before tugging Minsook back down to playfully tussle on the floor some more.

Lu Huan invited her over after they met up at a coffee shop near her house. After Lu Huan had given Minsook a personal tour of her fridge, they had crashed on Lu Huan’s couch to watch TV. Lu Huan got bored fast, sticking a leg out to try and tickle Minsook, who was engrossed in _Cake Boss_ and not paying attention to her. Minsook slapped at her leg, not even bothering to look at her, but told her to _’stop messing around, look at the size of that cake’_. Lu Huan ignored her and continued to jab at Minsook, poking her toes into her side. Minsook grabbed both of Lu Huan’s legs, pulling them into her lap and holding her still. Being restrained only made Lu Huan wiggle the top half of her body, moving around so much that she ended up causing the both of them to topple off the couch in a heap. That led to play wrestling, which then led to Lu Huan hitting her head on her coffee table. 

They’ve been talking out a lot, going from complete strangers to friends fast. Since the last time Lu Huan was at the bar, they’ve texted each other every day. It’s mostly Lu Huan talking and sending a lot of exclamation points, with Minsook silently admiring Lu Huan’s openness and lack of shame in everything. Minsook learns a lot about Lu Huan, getting crash courses in everything, from her childhood, to extremely vivid recollections of her love life. 

They’ve been hanging out a lot, too. It’s fun. Getting to know someone in such a short time and actually enjoying it has been hard for Minsook since she prefers to be solitary most of the time. Minsook pretends to hate getting pulled around to wherever Lu Huan feels like going, but she actually loves being introduced to new things. Lu Huan’s enthusiasm is contagious and it’s made her happier. This is only the second time Minsook has been in Lu Huan’s apartment, but it feels like she’s been here a million times.

**Thursday**

Minsook is on Lu Huan’s couch again, but Lu Huan is asleep, her mouth open at an unattractive width, soft snores leaking out with every other breath. Minsook has spent most of the week with Lu Huan, allowing herself to get dragged around to various stores and then back to Lu Huan’s place to watch more trash television. 

It’s an odd friendship. Minsook isn’t even sure how they’re getting along so well. Lu Huan loves to talk, telling jokes that she’ll laugh at even if Minsook is unamused. Lu Huan also loves to touch and be touched, thriving in the attention she gets when she makes any kind of skin contact. Minsook’s hands off approach is so different to Lu Huan’s but she still finds herself accepting the touches, drifting in closer to Lu Huan’s body and finding herself being completely comfortable with the idle touches of their hands. 

It’s even weirder because Lu Huan is definitely attracted to Minsook, and she lets her know all the time, telling her how cute she is, how sweet and charming she is, how happy she is being around her. Lu Huan lets her eyes linger on Minsook’s body, making no moves to hide the way her gaze drifts from Minsook’s eyes to her chest. Lu Huan never does anything to push at it though, just leaves it at Minsook knowing how she feels, letting her hands rest on her hips, pushing Minsook’s hair out of her face with gentle hands, holding onto her longer than a friend would. She never pushes it too far, though. She’s leaving the opportunity in Minsook’s hands, letting her decide whether or not she wants it to go forward, and that if she does, Lu Huan will be waiting. 

It doesn’t matter, though, because Minsook has a boyfriend. Maybe they’re not really official, and it’s more of an escalated friendship, but her relationship with Junmyeon is serious enough to remind her that, no, no you can’t let Lu Huan giggle and try to press sloppy kisses on your neck because that’s not something that just-friends do. It doesn’t stop her from thinking about it, though. It doesn’t stop the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss another girl, especially Lu Huan. She tries to block it out, but Lu Huan will absently lick her lips and Minsook’s thoughts drift to dangerous ones, ones where Lu Huan’s tongue is in her mouth, on her neck, then lower, and lower, and even lower. But she drowns them out, pretends that she’s never had those thoughts because surely Lu Huan will start to notice the change in her behavior. They may have a strange friendship, but she doesn’t want to scare her off just yet. 

The clock on the wall says it’s nearing 2 in the morning, and Minsook groans. She didn’t even mean to stay so late but Lu Huan whined about Minsook’s busy weekend schedule so she stayed to appease her, knowing that she’d also miss Lu Huan’s company in the next few days. The groan is loud enough to wake Lu Huan and she stirs, her eyes fluttering until she’s fully awake and aware. 

“You’re still here?” Lu Huan yawns out, stretching her arms up into the air. “I thought you would’ve left me and I’d wake up alone and cold on the couch.”

“I was never going to leave, and you’re the one who fell asleep on me.” 

“I’m glad you stayed even though I abandoned you.” Lu Huan is still drowsy; the serene look of sleep still on her face even though she’s been up for a few minutes. She stands up, stretching again, and Minsook looks away quickly, trying to casually ignore the strip of stomach that shows when Lu Huan’s shirt rides up. “Come on,” Lu Huan says, reaching a hand out for Minsook to grab onto.

Minsook accepts the hand, letting Lu Huan pull her up so she’s standing as well. She’s too close to Lu Huan, and she can smell the faint scent her perfume and see individual eyelashes. If Minsook stepped any closer she’d basically be in Lu Huan’s arms. It’s so quiet in the room, the television off now, that it feels strangely intimate. Minsook coughs. “What.”

“Bedtime. Neither of us is sleeping on the couch on my watch. I’ve got stuff you can wear, don’t worry,” Lu Huan still has Minsook’s hand in hers, and she tugs on it softly, urging her to follow her. Minsook goes, allowing Lu Huan to pull her in the direction of her bedroom. When they get there Lu Huan lets go of Minsook to rummage around in one of her drawers until she pulls out things for Minsook to sleep in. “Here,” Lu Huan says. “All yours. I think there’s probably a spare toothbrush in the bathroom if you really search for it.”

Minsook mumbles a thanks and goes to the adjacent bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she finishes Lu Huan is outside the door, already ready for her turn. Minsook stands awkwardly by Lu Huan’s bed, feeling uneasy again. She’s hesitant to just hop in, unsure if this signifies a change their friendship. She’s probably overthinking it, after all, doesn’t everyone share beds with their friends? She’s busy rationalizing with herself and doesn’t notice when Lu Huan comes back into the room.

“Why are you just standing there? Get in.” Lu Huan belly flops on her side of the bed, the side with the ruffled mess of blankets that clearly haven’t been made since morning, and reaches out to pull Minsook in after her. Lu Huan already has her eyes closed, clearly ready to fall back asleep, but her hands and legs are still moving, all her limbs trying to wind themselves around Minsook’s slightly smaller body. “Cuddle with me,” Lu Huan whines, her words muffled by the pillows. 

Minsook knows her body is stiff and she forces herself to relax, reasoning with herself that this is just her friend, cuddles are platonic, it’ll be colder if you don’t sleep like this. Lu Huan pulls Minsook closer to her body, and they fit so well, so comfortably, that Minsook doesn’t have it in her to see anything more wrong with this. She’s comfortable and sleepy and Lu Huan smells like peppermint and the fruity perfume that she always wears. 

She’s halfway to sleep when Lu Huan snuggles in, pressing their bodies even closer. She feels the wet press of Lu Huan’s mouth on her neck. It feels good, and it’s enough to make her absently lean into the touch. She doesn’t think much of it, reasoning that Lu Huan sleeps with her mouth open so it’s nothing to worry about, but Lu Huan moves again, dragging her mouth down the column of Minsook’s neck. It’s been dead quiet apart from their breathing, but now all Minsook can hear ringing in her ears is the smack of Lu Huan’s lips every time she presses her mouth to a new spot on her neck. Lu Huan is so gentle with her, her soft hands moving up and down Minsook’s side, finding a place under the hem of her shirt, dancing fingers across her bare skin. 

Lu Huan is moving back up her neck, pausing before she untangles her limbs from Minsook’s to reposition herself over her. Lu Huan looks at her, a silent question for permission. Minsook doesn’t say anything, only closes her eyes, blocking out the consequences of this and letting Lu Huan make the decision for the both of them. Lu Huan leans down, presses her lips to Minsook’s so softly they’re barely brushing. Minsook doesn’t move away, so Lu Huan kisses her more insistently, catching Minsook’s lips in between hers. 

Minsook knew this was going to happen. She knew it was only a matter of time before she and Lu Huan could ignore the inevitable attraction between the both of them. There was no use in letting Lu Huan believe it was one sided when it clearly wasn’t. 

Minsook is into it, chasing after Lu Huan’s mouth with fervor, now wanting to give back as good as she’s getting. It’s when Lu Huan reaches her hands under Minsook’s shirt to grab at her boobs that she gets a reality check. They can’t do this. Minsook has a boyfriend. This is all so wrong. Minsook stops Lu Huan’s hands, placing them back at her sides. With that, the moment is over. The line they ignored is back, bolder than ever.

“Sorry,” Lu Huan mumbles as she rolls back into her side of the bed. 

Minsook doesn’t reply. She can only wonder when and why she lost her good judgement. When exactly did she stop making good decisions?

 

**Tuesday**

The coffee between Minsook's cupped hands burns the skin of her palms, but she refuses to move, refuses to look up and face what she doesn't want to confront. 

It's hard to look at Junmyeon now, hard to look him straight in the eye and smile with real warmth. Hard to mean things she's always meant without a hint of doubt. Now it's all becoming a second guess, a second thought, a move back then forth. The solid, clear line that defined them is getting smudged now. It's even harder to confront it if Junmyeon can't see it. It's only Minsook scratching out the edges of the line, and it's a cruel and bitter reality.

Minsook lifts the cup to her mouth, taking a sip even if the coffee is still piping hot. At least the coffee isn't bitter. 

"Did I get you the wrong thing?" Junmyeon says as he sits across from Minsook. His eyebrows are furrowed because he never gets her order wrong. He always does everything right. 

Minsook shakes her head, eyes still facing towards the table. "No, it's right."

Junmyeon doesn't say anything for a moment. "Are you okay, then? You're even quieter than usual." Minsook knows he's concerned, even if she can't see his face. 

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." She musters up a fake yawn, figures she might as well go all the way out if she's going to lie. 

Junmyeon reaches a hand out to place it over one of hers. His hands are warm from his coffee cup. "We can go just grab the coffee and go nap at mine if you're not feeling this, you know?" His hand is moving slightly, slowly over Minsook's. 

Minsook looks up from her coffee. Junmyeon's face is so earnest, so eager and open, willing to do anything at the moment if it benefits Minsook. She looks back down. 

"I hate to be a downer, but I think I'm just gonna head back to mine after this. Finish up that paper I've been writing." Junmyeon's hand stops moving. "If that's okay with you." He draws his hand back, placing it with his other around the coffee cup. 

"Yeah," Junmyeon says. "Of course. Do what you need to."

Minsook can tell that he knows that something is off. He won't push her, too much of an advocate of letting people speak when they're ready, but he'll keep giving her that look where he's obviously concerned. It's unnerving, feeling like he can see right through her. She doesn’t see herself as a criminal, but it feels like she's under investigation. That should be enough to set off the alarms of _'hey, maybe you should reevaluate what's going on in your life',_ but all she can focus on is the guilt eating away at her and how to ignore it for as long as possible.

Only when her coffee is cold does she realize that they don't touch hands again for the rest of the time. 

**Thursday**

The buzzing of Minsook's phone wakes her up and she's too disgruntled to check who it is before picking up the phone. "Mmmmgh?"

"Did I wake you up?" Lu Huan sounds entirely too chipper for whatever ungodly hour it is. "Oops! Well, now that you're up, how do you feel about hanging out today?"

Minsook just woke up, and Lu Huan is demanding that she roll out of bed on a day that she doesn't have class to go and entertain her. "I'm not getting out of bed," is Minsook's grumbled reply. She shoves her head into the pillows, leaving the phone to rest on her ear. 

"Then I'll just have to come to you, right?" Lu Huan sounds determined, if anything. 

"You don't even know where I live." 

Lu Huan huffs. "Just text me your address and I'll be there in like an hour. Does that sound good?" There are noises in the background, muffling what Lu Huan is saying. "I'm about to get on the bus, but just text me and I'll be there, bye!" The phone clicks off and Lu Huan is gone, leaving Minsook to contemplate whether or not she actually agreed to let Lu Huan come over. 

Minsook sends her address anyways, unbelieving that Lu Huan will actually show up to her apartment. She dozes off soon after that, keeping her word about not getting out of bed. 

Repetitive knocks at her door wake Minsook and she bolts up in bed, disgruntled and half asleep. She looks at the phone next to her and sees that it’s only 10:45, way too early for anybody to be at her door. She drags herself and shuffles to her door, peeping through the hole in her front door to see that it really is Lu Huan. She groans, not sure that her silent agreement to this was a good idea. 

She opens the door, ready to tell Lu Huan that this is an unacceptable hour to interact with her and that she should turn around and try another day, but Lu Huan is pulling her into a hug before she can even blink. 

Lu Huan pulls back but keeps her hands on Minsook’s shoulders, making direct eye contact with her. “Before you say anything, I want to apologize. It’s been a week and we’ve been avoiding talking about it and I want to say sorry if it means we can go back to being friends like how we were.” Lu Huan is serious, with a look on her face that’s been rare in the time Minsook has known her. “And I know I crossed the line and you’re seeing a guy and you don’t even like girls and-“

“Junmyeon and I broke up,” Minsook interrupts her to say.

“If it’s my fault, I swear I’ll see him myself and tell him to put the blame all on me.” 

Minsook sighs. “No, I broke up with him. I had to. I don’t feel the same way about him anymore.” 

“Minsook-“

“I like you a lot, Lu Huan. And what we did the other day was wrong. It wasn’t fair to Junmyeon. But I really, really like you, and if you’re going to continue being in my life I don’t want you as just my friend.”

“Are you sure?” Lu Huan looks disbelievingly at her. “I don’t want you to realize that you hate me all of a sudden and then disappear off the grids. I really like you. And I like your friendship most of all. I don’t want to ruin that.”

Minsook rolls her eyes, it’s obvious that they can’t go back to being regular friends anymore, not that they ever really were. She rises on her tiptoes to press a kiss on Lu Huan’s forehead, sparing her from her unbrushed teeth. “I’m 100% positive.” She holds onto Lu Huan’s hands. “Now take off your jacket and come back to bed with me.”

“To do what?”

“Sleep.”

They don’t actually go back to sleep, too giddy to stay still long enough to fall into a slumber. It’s a repeat of last week, except with more laughing and a lot less hesitation.

Minsook still isn’t sure how they came to be this way, but she’s glad they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Any and all feedback is welcomed!


End file.
